Caught
by Kaze Kimizu
Summary: Mello..." "What, Matt?" "Is this a good idea?" Mello paused to roll his eyes at the anxious boy beside him. "No. But we're doing it anyway." Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** Hey all! Don't you just LOVE Matt and Mello? This is just a little oneshot that popped into my head after seeing some incredible fanart of Mello and Matt as children at Whammy's. Hey, who knows how the kids were raised in that orphanage? Either way, enjoy. Comments and critique are loved.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note, but GOD I wish I did! If Death Note were mine, there would be more Matt and Mello and less plot.

* * *

"Mello..."

"What, Matt?"

"Is this a good idea?"

Mello paused to roll his eyes at the anxious boy beside him.

"No. But we're doing it anyway."

The blonde smirked and brushed a strand of hair away from his face. He slid his hand further and further under the door until his fingertips brushed against something hard and metal...

"And just what do you think you boys are doing?"

Mello's hand shot back from under the door and he spun around to face the angry voice behind him. Matt sat frozen, shocked at being caught in the act. Mello shot him a dirty look.

"I'm waiting for an answer." The stern old man tapped his foot against the tile floor.

"Roger, we haven't done anything against the rules. Yet." Mello smirked and unwrapped a chocolate bar that was conveniently located in his jacket pocket. "I am inclined to keep my silence in this situation."

"I had a feeling that you would say that, Mello," Roger sighed. "However, I am inclined to escort you and Matt to my office for a discussion on what is classified as 'rule-breaking'. Mello, as the second in line to succeed L, I am heavily disappointed in you. Would Near ever find himself in this situation?"

"Does Near ever do _anything _besides work on his puzzles, play with his toys, and make high marks in classes?" Mello gritted his teeth in disgust.

"Matt, Mello, follow me."

Mello pushed past Matt with a sour look on his face. Matt tailed behind him, stuffing his hands in his pockets. The two boys walked smugly down the hall, though each was trembling on the inside.

Mello heard the other kids at Whammy's talk about him as he passed. "There goes Mello and Matt again," they said, "Always in trouble." It really pissed him off. Mello never regretted a decision, but he was pretty pissed off at how this scenario played out. Roger was angry, Matt was an accomplice, and Near's perfection grated against his brain like nails on a chalkboard. Mello knew he was in for it, but he never let his face show any concern. He smirked at the kids who whispered and stared. He winked at Matt to show him that they were in this together. And when Roger opened the door to his office, Mello licked his fingers of lingering chocolate and stepped inside. As the door slammed behind them, Matt jumped slightly. He really hated it when Mello got them in trouble.

"You boys know what you did, and you know what the consequences are. Mello, Matt, this isn't the first time we've had this discussion. Mello, if I'm not mistaken, this is your fourth time to have this discussion with me. Correct?"

"Something like that, Roger. I know the drill. 'Matt, stand to the left. Mello, get over the desk.' Right?"

"It seems you do know your place. With such brainpower and memory, one would think that you would use it for your own benefit. Nonetheless...Matt, stand to the left. Mello, get over the desk." Roger shook his head with lips pursed as Mello and Matt assumed their positions.

Mello gave a great sigh and leaned over the desk, resting his balled fists on the wooden top. Matt watched soundlessly, barely daring to breathe. Mello sensed Roger stepping closer, pulling out the strap that Mello had become quite familiar with. Mello braced himself for the first strike, gritting his teeth. His hair fell gently against his cheek as his senses heightened. He could hear the droning of a fly in a far off corner, as well as his own heavy breathing. He could hear Matt's heart beating, or was that his own? He kept his face emotionless, if not a bit cocky, for Matt. He could feel Matt's nervous anticipation and could see the boy's trembling hands. Mello kept his breathing even, although butterflies lined his stomach. When he heard Roger take a step forward, he shut his eyes and concentrated on silence.

The silence of the air was broken.

Mello held his breath and focused on staying silent throughout his punishment. He was too tough to cry, especially for something he was expecting. Especially in front of Matt. Mello raised his head and met Matt's wavering gaze as the second hit made his eyes wild with rage. Mello was pissed. Not just somewhat pissed: REALLY pissed. If Matt had been a better lookout, they would have gotten away with their break-in. If Matt hadn't suggested the idea in the first place, they wouldn't have been caught. Matt deserved this beating more than Mello. And when it was Matt's turn, Mello would love it. Roger cracked the whip down rapidly before allowing Mello to swap places with the trembling redhead. Mello, completely dry-eyed, smirked at Matt as the younger boy took his position. Matt was scared out of his mind, and Mello knew it. Somehow, Matt's fear made Mello devilishly delighted. He winked at Matt, not only trying to comfort the boy, but also to scare him more.

Mello saw Roger take a step forward towards Matt and grinned like the Cheshire cat. He watched Matt's eyes squeeze shut and widen instantly as the first lash hit. Matt could not keep as silent as Mello. He whined at the sudden pain, keeping his mouth shut and jaws clenched. Mello took great joy in watching Matt writhe in pain, trying to avoid noises and tears. Finally, Matt was released and the two boys were sent up to their rooms. As they climbed the stairs, Matt's lip started to quiver. Mello placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and helped lead him to his room. Once they were safely inside with the door locked, Mello sighed and smirked.

"What hell, huh Matt?" He threw his head back and laughed.

"Mhm..." Matt mumbled, trying not to speak so that he didn't cry.

"Oh hell, Matt, just cry already." Mello chuckled lightly at the boy's discomfort before searching for a chocolate bar. "Need a smoke?"

"Yeah..." Matt walked over to the window and opened it, lighting a cigarette and taking a deep drag. Smoking in the house was forbidden, but Matt didn't mind breaking this particular rule. He needed a nicotine kick after his ordeal.

"Matt. Are you all right?" Mello walked over to the window and gripped Matt's shoulder firmly.

"Mello..." Matt trailed off, searching the blonde's eyes. Without another word, Mello leaned over and hugged Matt tightly. Matt rested his head on Mello's shoulder and soaked up the embrace.

"Is that what you were looking for?" Mello whispered.

"Yes," Matt said.

"Aren't we a little too old for this?" Mello sighed, still holding the younger boy close.

"...Not today."


End file.
